Sisterly Skinship
by God Emperor Penguin
Summary: Ruby and Yang has always been close as sisters. So a little skinship between siblings is alright...isn't it?


**Summary: **_Ruby and Yang has always been close as sisters. So a little skinship between siblings is alright...isn't it?_

**Disclaimer:** _May contain some themes._

**Sisterly Skinship**

**RWBY**

* * *

It was nothing strange for two sisters to love each other.

Such was what Ruby believed. After all, Yang used to hold her hand as they skipped along to the nearby ice cream parlor. They would eat sandwiches in picnics and then have tea time. Well, Ruby would try to at least. Yang usually ended up grappling Mr. Giant Teddy by the waist and suplexing him into the next year.

So, as Ruby reasoned, a bit of skinship was fine between sisters.

For example, Yang and Ruby used to bathe together. Their mother, Summer Rose, would scrub Ruby's little head while Yang splashed water to rinse the lather.

"Make sure to get behind the ears, Yang," Summer Rose would say. She would then leave the two alone as she got some towels and clothes warming by the fire.

With the sole barrier gone, Yang smiled a mischievous little smile. Her eyes looked at Ruby, tiny and pale and playing with Mr. Yellow Ducky.

There were no inhibitors now. Yang was left enabled.

"Ruby."

"Yang?"

Yang leaned close and quick, then planted a kiss on Ruby's lips.

"Kiss kiss," Yang said. Ruby giggled innocently. The little girl with a preference for red enjoyed kisses. Ruby loved kissing her mom. Ruby loved kissing her dad. And Ruby most especially loved kissing Yang.

"Kiss kiss!" The little Ruby complied and returned the kisses tenfold.

Yang returned them a hundredfold.

And so the two grew up. Comfortable with the little touches reserved only for the closest of siblings… but they looked different enough. Ruby had black hair and silver eyes while Yang had golden locks and wide blue pupils. Nobody ever figured they were sisters at first glance.

It would storm sometimes. Ruby was always nervous when the clouds started coming 'round - though she would never admit it. Curled up and shaking with a blanket covering her from head to toe, Ruby thought if the clouds couldn't see her, they wouldn't strike her with lightning. The blanket was an invisible energy field. It was outfitted with some aura amplification mechanism in order to protect her.

… Or so Uncle Qrow reckoned. Yang knew it was a lie but Ruby was still little and adorable.

A flash. A scream. A shake. Yang looked over and saw a bundle of fright. A sigh. "Want to sleep with me?" she offered to the little girl curled up in a red blanket.

Wordlessly and swift as a buttered gerbil, Ruby shot from her bed to Yang's. In a flash of red, Ruby was now tucked under Yang's thick yellow quilt. Still clutched in Ruby's hand was her safety blanket, a tattered rag of red.

"Scared?" Yang teased.

"Nope," Ruby said with her head buried into Yang's side. Yang had a knack of picking up lies and she knew Ruby was lying. But, Ruby was definitely less scared than she was a few moments ago.

There was a flash of white and Ruby's nose dug deeper into Yang's side.

"Hey, watch it," Yang murmured softly. "Easy now," she said as she ran a hand through Ruby's hair. Taking a finger she traced down to the base of Ruby's skull and down the neck, drawing circles on Ruby's shoulder blades.

"That tickles," Ruby complained, squirming.

"Well, your nose hurts," Yang replied. "Come on, look up."

Ruby pulled her head away and looked up.

"Kiss kiss," Yang said softly.

Ruby obeyed.

"Still scared?"

"Nope."

There wasn't a hint of a lie in Ruby's answer.

Over the years Ruby would grow bigger. Not just taller or just bigger in the brain… but Ruby grew _bigger_. Bigger as in… her _ass_ets grew. She became… more endowed? Whatever it was, Yang took notice.

I mean, isn't it every older sister's right to cop a feel to check on their younger sister's progress?

"Hands up! This is the police!" Yang shouted as she burst into Ruby's room.

A high intensity flashlight in one hand, a pair of cuffs in the other, and with aviator sunglasses with a police hat to match, Yang looked the part courtesy of last year's costume party. A blue police blouse with a badge pinned over her bosom completed the ensemble. The top few bottoms of blouse were undone, of course.

"_Eeep!_" Ruby threw her arms up. The poor girl was busy reading a rather _inappropriate_ magazine for a girl her age.

Yang's lips curled. "Well well. Lookie what we got here…" she drawled. "Some contraband I reckon?"

"Yang…" Ruby whimpered, her arms still up. Tears were forming in the corner of the little girl's eyes. "It's not what it looks like…"

Yang giggled. "Just as I thought… _Heavy Weapons Un-Loaded and Un-Rated_, eh?" Yang lifted up the magazine and flipped through the pages. "Whoa…" she whistled. "Look at the grease on these barrels. Wow-zahs."

Ruby was about to cry. "I-I just got curious!" she pleaded as Yang cuffed her sister's wrists. "D-Don't tell dad… please…"

Yang leaned in close. Ruby's salty tears. Ruby's warm breath. Ruby's scent of roses…

"Well, I suppose I could take a bribe," Yang said with a smile.

"Anything," Ruby said. At her answer, Yang grabbed Ruby by the hair and plucked her from her chair. With a firm toss, Ruby was flat on her stomach upon the bed.

"I'm going to enjoy this," Yang muttered. She eyed Ruby's rear and mounted her.

"Y-Yang!"

Yang gently lifted up Ruby's shirt, exposing her pale sides. The elder sister pressed a bare palm on them, feeling the smooth skin and ribs.

"Feels good, eh…?"

Ruby's tears were soaking the bed. She knew what Yang wanted to do. She knew it once Yang got started, she couldn't be stopped.

This was the stuff of nightmares.

"Yang… no…"

Begging was futile, Ruby knew. Yang was going to do it.

"Well, I'm going to enjoy myself now, dear sister," Yang said with a lick of her lips.

And so, Yang began tickling her victim into a state of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hey, what's this?" Yang's hands in their tickling expedition had found their way onto a rather small chest. "Seems like there's nothing here…"

"That's mean," came a muffled reply.

"Hmm… seems detective Yang Xiao Long is going to need to go deep… under… _cover_!" Fingers were twirling and palms were rubbing and hands were clutching. All were groping around together in the darkness.

"How's it feel?" Yang asked and received no reply.

Although it felt strange, and even weird at times… Ruby didn't protest Yang's undercover work.

When they came to Beacon, things were more the less the same. Instead of avoiding Uncle Qrow or dad during Yang's bold skinship expeditions, they had to avoid Blake and Weiss. Luckily Blake preferred the library to read over the room and Weiss was often… doing rich girl stuff.

But Yang found one blunder to her paradise: a certain Jaune Arc.

Despite Ruby's reputation as a famous boy-germophobe, vomit-boy had grown strangely close to her sister. Too close, perhaps. _Their friendship was purely platonic_, Yang assured herself.

_Lies_, said a voice in the back of her mind.

At the dance, Jaune was alone. Weiss was alone. Neptune was… being Neptune somewhere. Ah, but Ruby wasn't alone… Ruby had Y-

Jaune?

… Wait.

Jaune was handing his punch off to Ruby…

Jaune was walking away…

Ruby was lifting the cup of punch to her…

… No… _no_… no no no no… Jaune drank from that…

Ruby drank from Jaune's cup.

_An indirect kiss with my sister? Not on my watch_, thought one Yang Xiao Long.

A few moments later vomit-boy began making his way to the stairs. Wherever he was going, he seemed to be in a hurry to get there.

Guess it'd have to wait.

"Huh? Yang? Hey…" the boy looked around nervously. "I'm kind of busy so do you think we can talk later? I got to talk to Pyrrha and straighten a bunch of stuff out-"

"Jaune.' Yang leaned in close, careful to give Jaune an eyeful of her greatest weapons courtesy of her mother's genetics. "I want a… _kiss kiss_," she said sultrily.

Jaune blinked. "K-kiss kiss?"

Yang pulled on his sleeve, leading him darker into the shadows.

"It's embarrassing to do that here here… come come…" Yang said in a feigned lusty voice. She licked her lips, drew her hand back to pull more hair behind her ears and expose her neck. She used every trick in order to lure in Jaune.

"O-Okay…"

Hook. Line. Sinker.

"I'm going to enjoy giving you a kiss, Jaune…" Yang said softly as she pulled him further and further away from prying eyes and witnesses.

* * *

_Sisterly Skinship Fin_


End file.
